


Because It Looked Like Fun

by Bam4Me



Series: So I Decided, To Get To Know You [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Auntie Natasha, Big Brother Clint, F/M, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Mommy!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle Phil, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a little, Natasha has always known this. But, Tony is a little too, and that's a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Looked Like Fun

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at summary* *starts making whale noises*
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

See, it’s not like Tony’s never met Clint before, but this _is_ a little different.

 

Thing is, Natasha knows that the only times he’s ever met Clint before, was at SHIELD the few times he’s stopped by, and there, he was _Barton_ , her partner and a rather horrible person who liked scaring the new agents. Barton was amazing.

 

But, so was Clint. No no, this was _Clint_ , her lil baby birdy, that was the guy people met outside of work.

 

Clint was a little. Always had been, but he knows how to compartmentalize. Outside of work, he was just a kid, one who usually needed constant attention and love. He got that from his daddy Phil, but sometimes, Auntie Natasha got to babysit him, and those were always fun times.

 

She had the feeling that even if Clint didn’t want to ever be little around Tony, the two of them would get along amazingly just the same.

 

Which is why, as soon as she and Phil had seen the two of them getting along relatively well together, Natasha had let Phil direct her into the kitchen so they could talk work. Phil is a man who is almost entirely incapable of not talking about work.

 

Tony is good with people. He better be after years of working on making people he hates, love him. Natasha once saw him make a republican senator question his sexuality, just by being cute with him. It was amazing.

 

She really doubted they’d have any issues.

 

To be honest, looking back on this, she was almost amazed this had gone _this_ well.

 

When Natasha and Phil came back into the room with snacks, because Phil was also incapable of not being a caregiver as well, it had been about an hour. To be honest, Natasha hadn’t fully expected Tony to still be paying attention to the archer. She kind of expected them both to be playing on their phones, or Tony working on something.

 

Hell, she wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if Clint had somehow convinced Tony to design him a new bow and arrow, because that’s _just_ the kind of thing that Clint got people to do for him.

 

Tony was laid out on the floor on his stomach while he played a game on what _looked_ like a DS. Knowing Tony, it was most likely of his own design, because he seems to be able to upgrade technology just by being near it.

 

Clint had his own DS out of his pocket, sitting with his legs crossed while in front of Tony. They seemed to be in some sort of battle game, because Tony had an intense look of concentration, and Clint was making cute little concentrating noises in front of him.

 

Clint was, and she only knew this, because she’s babysat him a million and a half times by now, but Clint was, totally, and undeniably, little, right now.

 

Oh...

 

She looked over at Tony, and had to concentrate for about a minute before she saw it, but she’d say, if she didn’t know him, he was too.

 

Even if she does know him, and she’s pretty sure she does, she still wants to say that.

 

...oh…

 

***

 

Tony as a little, was much… younger, than Natasha thought he would be.

 

He loved Clint, and Clint’s attached himself to Tony right away, immediately getting into what Natasha would call a ‘big brother’ role out of the two of them. Tony didn’t seem to mind.

 

He liked playing with Clint as well.

 

Clint seemed to like showing Tony ‘big boy’ things, because apparently, Clint has decided, Tony needs help with those.

 

Natasha isn’t sure how much she agrees with that, but Tony seemed content with this, so she let that go for now.

 

Tony seems to be mostly settling still, but he has shown some interest in things closer to a smaller age range than Clint was, so maybe he was the little brother that Clint wanted.

 

Tony sat up a little from the soft blanket he’d been laying on. Clint was over to play today, and him and Phil had brought Tony presents.

 

Of course, a new baby needed lots of little boy things to play with, and feel, and make them feel warm and safe. He was using three of them right now. The pastel rainbow blanket he was laying on, and had been quietly rubbing against his cheeks and hand for the past half hour seemed to be his favorite, but the adult sized Nuk 5 that Clint had shyly presented him with earlier, seemed to be a close second.

 

Tony really did have a massive oral fixation. This is the quietest and calmest that Natasha thinks she’s ever seen him.

 

She thinks he likes the footed sleeper he was wearing, but he’s mostly ignored it being on his body since she’d changed him into it.

 

Tony reached up one hand to his right eye while letting out a big yawn, the other hand making grabby hands at her till she got off the couch to the floor to let him snuggle into her.

 

“Oh, is my boy sleepy?”

 

Tony let out a whine behind the paci, rubbing his forehead roughly against her shoulder in a bid to stay awake. “Nuh, Mommy.”

 

His words were jumbled and muffled behind his soother, and Natasha reached up with a coo to run a hand through his soft curls. “Oh, I know. My baby just can’t keep his big eyes open anymore, can he?”

 

Clint cocked his head to the side, abandoning his messy play-doh creations on the coffee table while he shuffled across the floor on both knees. Natasha was babysitting him, along with watching Tony, for the next day and a half while Phil was in another town. Clint was nervous like usual, with his daddy being so far away from him, but he seemed to be more calm than usual with Tony nearby. “Auntie Tasha? Um, does, does the baby has to nap? He looks like a sleepy baby. Daddy sayses that sleepy babies need lots of naps or they get cranky.”

 

Natasha nodded, “Yeah, baby bird, Tony needs his nap or he’ll be upset later. Do you want to help me put him down for sleepy times?”

 

Clint nodded, getting up off the floor. Natasha stood up to, and leaned down to lever Tony up onto her hip. It took a little bit of stabilizing to get him on, because he was so much bigger than she was, but it wasn’t that hard to hold him there, being so much stronger than the average weight lifter was on a good day.

 

“Auntie Tasha is strong.”

 

Natasha grinned up at her boy before leading them out of the room and down the hallway, to the room she and Tony were turning into his nursery. It was a nice room, and she thought it would look amazing when they were finished. They’ve only just finished painting and putting up wall designs though. The bed was nearly the only other furniture in there, other than the book shelf.

 

“Yeah, Clint, Auntie Natasha is a super soldier.”

 

Clint nodded, “Like, like, like, like Cap ‘Merica and Winter Soldier! They were super soldiers before their plane crashed.”

 

Natasha nodded again, gently placing the still fussing little on the bed. “That’s right Clint. What do you think? Do you think the baby needs a story before his nap?”

 

Clint nodded again, “Yeah. He needs lots of stories.”

 

Natasha nodded too, “Okie dokie, can you go pick one out from the shelf for me?”

 

Clint scampered off to do that while Natasha made sure Tony was comfortable in the blankets.

 

Clint came back with a book about mice and cookies, and Natasha sat back with her two boys to read to them.

 

They were both out before she was finished.

 

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
